¿Ladrón?
by Clio Salome
Summary: Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, más concretamente en las palabras del azabache: -siendo sinceros, tú sabes de la atracción que hay entre el dobe y yo; ya es hora de hacer cosas más adultas y como su amiga creo que deberías velar por su bienestar así que ayúdalo: ¿tienes vaselina u otra cosa que pudiera servirnos?


Pequeña historia que se me ocurrió al escuchar un viejo chiste, ya saben, humor negro mexicano. Es Shonen-ai/ yaoi ¡no se dejen engañar!

Naruto y compañía pertenecen a M. Kishimoto que corto el gran momento de Gai-sensei ¬¬*** ¡la clase de historia podía esperar! ¬¬°

¿Ladrón?

En una noche cualquiera en la Villa de Konoha…

Sakura había sido ascendida de puesto como ninja médico por Tsunade, así que para celebrar la pelirrosa había invitado a los integrantes del equipo 7 a celebrar con ella en su apartamento; la cena ya había terminado, Kakashi nunca llegó y a Sai lo corrió cuando sus comentarios se tornaron demasiado vulgares quedando solo ella y el integrante rubio.

Ambos ninjas se encontraban en el sillón viendo una película de comedia, últimamente la médico comenzaba a reconsiderar las antiguas proposiciones hechas por el Uzumaki ya que su amor por el Uchiha sería imposible, más teniendo en cuanta su complicada situación de traidor.

-¿Quieres algo más Naruto?- preguntó en un corte comercial de manera amable, un nuevo comportamiento de ella hacia su amigo

-No, gracias Sakura-chan- le respondieron, pues el jinchuriki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para retener los alimentos en su estomago y no vomitar hasta Kurama después del desastroso postre que le había servido.

_**Noticia de último minuto **_**–**reprodujo el televisor, ambos ninjas prestaron atención_**- el criminal de Rango S Uchiha Sasuke ha sido visto por los alrededores de Konoha, se recomienda a la población tomar precauciones y en caso de un avistamiento avisar a la policía; gracias por su cooperación y buenas noches. **_

Impactados, ambos se observaron

-¿Qué querrá Sasuke-kun para estar cerca de la aldea?

-¿por qué no me lo preguntas directamente?- escucharon una fría voz tras ellos

Giraron la cabeza y en el marco de la cocina, recargado con una pose altanera y los brazos cruzados estaba el último Uchiha. El pelinegro se acerco lentamente a sus ex-compañeros que seguían en shock y para cuando reaccionaron fue demasiado tarde, la técnica ocular había hecho aparición y ante los ojos rojos no pudieron hacer nada.

S*N

Sintió unas palmadas en su mejilla y se quejo

-¡Usuratonkachi ya reacciona!- gritó irritado y los ojos se abrieron de golpe

Atados en el mismo sofá, él y Sakura observaron a su nuevo acompañante, de inmediato empezaron a forcejar para liberarse

-Ni lo intenten, la cuerda es supresora de chakra- informo con altanería

-¿Qué hacer aquí bastardo, que no se supone que te largaste para nunca volver?- grito irritado el Uzumaki

-digamos que tenía un asunto pendiente en esta aburrida aldea y ahora…- el moreno se acerco a los cautivos, estampó sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la única mujer presente y se acerco a su oído, con el pasar de los minutos un tono rosáceo se extendió por las mejillas de la de ojos jade.

-pero Sasuke-kun…- dijo en algún punto

-tú decides Sakura, por las buenas o por las malas- fue todo lo que escucho el rubio, su compañera lo miro

-e…en …en la recámara- dijo indecisa. El invasor se dirigió a la habitación

-¿¡qué crees que haces bastardo!?- grito enojado Naruto -¡ya verás cuando me libere!- amenazó, no recibió respuesta.

Pasaron minutos que se les tornaron interminables, Uzumaki seguía intentando deshacer el nudo en sus muñecas y Haruno apenas respiraba.

-vaya, no sabía que te habías vuelto más divertida con los años- observaron al azabache y su atención se desvió al objeto que agitaba divertido. El rostro de Sakura se volvió rojo, Naruto abrió desmesuradamente ojos y boca.

-¡Fue una mala broma de Ino!- se excusó

-hm- sonrió de forma lasciva – servirá para jugar, esta nuevo- y desapareció nuevamente mientras los otros, especialmente uno, asimilaba lo que vieron: largo, ancho y de verde fosforescente, un consolador.

Los años de pupilo de Jiraya y Kakashi así como de compañero de Sai surgieron efecto en Naruto y sus neuronas hicieron _click_

-¡ni creas que te dejare ponerle tus asquerosas manos a Sakura-chan!- bramó enfurecido –no te preocupes, sobre mi cadáver te hará algo- y con más ahínco intento liberarse

-Naruto- llamó con calma –gracias pero Sasuke-kun no me hará nada- el de ojos azul la miro con duda –él me dijo que le gustaban de piel morena, ojos azules y rubios con un exquisito trasero- confesó. En ese momento el moreno apareció

-pasaremos a la habitación, espero no te moleste- comentó y observo al de ropa naranja y cómo un escalofrió lo recorrió, lo tomo cual saco de papas y se lo hecho al hombro haciendo presión a la altura de las rodillas para que no lo pateara tan fuerte, los reclamos no tardaron en aparecer y por supuesto los ignoro.

S*N

Sakura quedo con la mirada perdida observando algún punto en la pared

-¡Yo!- escuchó y en una bola de humo apareció su sensei con más de cuatro horas de retraso, él cual miro sorprendido a su alumna y estaba por preguntar…

-¿¡Qué crees que haces bastardo ¡? ¡No me quites el pantalón!- chilló una voz

-¡no patees o me veré obligado a atarte!- amenazó otra voz

Los gritos le dieron la respuesta, soltó un suspiro y procedió a desatar a la médico, ésta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, más concretamente en las palabras del azabache

_-siendo sinceros, tú sabes de la atracción que hay entre el dobe y yo; ya es hora de hacer cosas más adultas y como su amiga creo que deberías velar por su bienestar así que ayúdalo: ¿tienes vaselina u otra cosa que pudiera servirnos? _

_-pero Sasuke-kun…-_

El movimiento de un lado la hizo reaccionar, el peligris se había sentado y después de unos segundos de silencio le entrego un libro, leyó la portada "El amor en los tiempos del closet abierto". Se escucharon nuevos gritos

-¿¡Dónde crees que vas a meter eso teme!?-

- tranquilo, no duele…mucho-

-¡NOOOO!-

El jounin dejo escapar otro suspiro y le tendió a su alumna una cámara fotográfica, algo le decía que esta situación se volvería bastante común pero la oportunidad de ser testigos sería única, además un poco de dinero extra nunca caía mal

-¡AHHHHHH!- escucharon, también tendrían que comprar tapones.

*FIN*

Ya estaba, estoy, escribiendo otro one-shot pero no pude evitar redactarlo; ya que me dormí y no fui a la escuela había que hacer algo de provecho, jeje.

P.D: creo que el título no tiene nada que ver.

Gracias por leer :3 ¿comentarios? ^_^


End file.
